feedyourpetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Animals
Animals comprise most of the various residents and wildlife present in the game. NPC animals may give the player quests or information about certain areas, while the various roaming animals can be captured using nets. Wild animals & pets Wild animals and eggs can be seen all throughout the map. These creatures can be collected by the player and used to traverse various barriers around the map, provided they are a high enough level. Pets are also able to collect ground items they pass over, with larger animals able to collect from a greater area. Capturing Capturing is a, usually optional, way to obtain new pet eggs. Capturing is done by throwing nets at the target animal, with each failed capture destroying a net. Tiers play a major role in the games capturing mechanic, with higher tier animals being significantly more likely to escape capture. Only super and great nets can be used to capture tier 3 or 4 animals, with basic and great nets only being usable for tier 1 and 2 nets. Phoenixes can only be acquired via capturing. Tiers Animal tiers, as a rule, describe how difficult a pet is to capture, the quality of food that a pet consumes, how much food it takes to level them, and most importantly how many abilities they possess, with tier usually representing the number of abilities any given pet has(eg. a tier 1 pet usually has one ability, while a tier 4 pet will usually have four). Higher tier pets are much harder to level up, but allow for increased access in some areas. Pet tier is a fixed value present in each species -- a giraffe will always be tier 1, for example. Tiered pets are necessary to access certain bonus areas, typically containing gems, but are mostly for prestige or convenience. Abilities Abilities are the usable traits of the player's animals; there are four in total, and they represent the strengths of that pet. The primary purpose of abilities is to unlock access or shortcuts to areas around the map. Some places where abilities can be used require a specific level to be reached, which will be denoted by a level requirement sign. Sometimes there will be areas that are only accessible with multiple abilities (eg flight and smash). There are many ability barriers that do not have any signs, so be on the lookout for more hidden ones. Smash Smash is used to break through rock barriers around the map, and is represented by an explosion symbol on ability signs. Smash is required to access the lion den zone, where the pet of the same name can be acquired. Climb Climb is used to make the various vines and climbing walls around the map solid and climbable for the player, and is represented by the image of a rock climber. Climb is most notably required to access the floating cherry bomb island, which sells and grows the food required to feed phoenixes, one of the game's tier 4 animals. When riden, animals with the climb ability will go noticeably faster. Fly Fly allows the player to use the various fans around the map as teleporters to targets, usually to cross an otherwise impassible gap, and is represented by a dove with an olive branch in flight(a symbol of peace in biblical contexts). A pet with fly cannot actually fly, and as with all other pets can only interact with these special barriers. When rides, animals with the fly ability are more floaty-like and will fall slower. Temperate Temperate is currently the only ability not obtainable with a starter pet, and is only present in tier 3 or higher pets.. Pets with temperate are able to temporarily clear lava walls in a manner similar to smash pets, and the ability is represented by a round bottomed fire. Curiously, temperate is the only ability whose effects are not client side, meaning someone with a temperate pet can grant access to anyone else. Currently, there are only two temperate barriers; one in the volcano with 3 diamond nodes, the other lava wall being on the other side of the jungle town in a beach cave. The beach lava wall provides access to one of the two only known stargem nodes, the other one in the chart room at the desert. Dive Dive makes the player be able to go in whirlpools in the water around the main map and the Iceberg I'm pretty sure. If you go in one, you get teleported to an underwater seeming place. You can get many different things from these, like jellyfish. Feeding & levelling Although this may seem counterintuitive, it is not necessary to continually feed your pets, as hunger is currently only flavor text. This may change in the future, however. Feeding can be performed one of two ways -- by throwing food at your pet, or by using the feed all button in the pets menu. Each species only accepts one type of food. Food, as it relates to levelling, is not unlike XP points. Each unit of food contributes one point to the pets levelling meter, with each level increasing the amount of food needed as well as your pets size. There are two premium items purchasable in marketplaces that can aid in growing your pets; the double growth gamepass which makes every food give 2 points instead of 1, and super pet food, which instantly levels up a pet. It is often said that it's easier to just use super pet food on the phoenix than to level it using cherry bombs, as it requires an immense number of cherry bombs, which are themselves extremely slow to grow. Paint Paint is a cosmetic item that can be used to change the color palette of any given pet. Paint can be purchased in the cliff tower with a paint bucket decal on its roof, between the desert and plains for tickets, though there are a few that can be obtained with coins. Several paints can be created in the farm crafting menu, ranging from slime paint to extravagant paint. Every paint can also be obtained by capturing wild animals that have paint on them, which is thought to be the most cost effective way to collect paints. Paint is a permanent item once collected, and will be returned to your inventory if you repaint them or wash the paint off. Water buckets can be purchased for the purpose of washing off paint, which will return it to your inventory. Quest NPCs An active quest giver can be identified by looking for tokens or tickets floating over their heads. Quest givers with a token over their head only give resources and money, while quest givers with tickets over their heads will also give the player tickets as quest rewards. It is common for a quest giver to award players with a wide variety of items , incuding nets Quest givers will request a certain amount of a single resource -- either a gem, seed, or food. There are special one-time quest givers which can be found standing near caged eggs. They are not marked like other quest givers. Completing a cage quest will allow the player to raise the cage at any time by speaking to them and collect the egg inside. Category:Animal